


It's Rabbit Season

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alpha Kakarot, Alpha third character, Angst, Breeder Goku, Everyone wants Goku, Fluff, Human/Rabbit hybrids, Kakaku, Kakarot is a murderer, Kakarot wants Goku, M/M, Mating Season, Mpreg, Omega Goku, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, Selfcest, Smut, Third character wants Goku, Young Adults, from fanfiction, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: It's mating season for the human hybrids and a certain blond rabbit has his eyes set on another rabbit
Relationships: Kakarot/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 11





	It's Rabbit Season

Kakarot was walking around in disgust as every woman wants him. "Damn season, fucking whores, can't even walk around without someone flying at me to fuck them." He shakes his head.

You see, Kakarot isn't any human-rabbit hybrid. He prefers the liking of omega males. So very few left and less than that are able to be bred. And he has his eyes on a pretty omega but the omega doesn't seem to know the glances Kakarot is giving or the hints he is dropping and Kakarot has enough. He's horny and he is going to have his bunny. Even if by force which leads us to now.

"Where is he..." Kakarot asked himself as he looks around a park area.

"Who are you looking for?"

Kakarot jumps slightly. "Jesus fucking Christ you scared the life out of me!"

Another human-rabbit hybrid who looks identical to Kakarot but jet black hair that seems to go everywhere hops off the slide and walks up to him. "Sorry. Who are you looking for?"

'You, my sexy bitch.' Kakarot thought, licking his lips. "Nobody in particular."

Goku tilts his head to the side. "Okay? Hey, wanna play? I'm bored and no one wants to play with me anymore." His eyes shines with pleads.

'This will be my only chance to have him.' "Sure what game?"

"Cops and robbers?"

Kakarot had an image of Goku being a cop and checking him out causes his cock to twitch. 'God you are making this so easy for me.' "I guess. What do you want to be?"

"Can I be the robber? I'm always the cop and it gets boring to catch everyone in a short time."

'THANK YOU!' "Yeah sure, so how does this game go?"

"Well give me 2 minutes to start running, then you come after me."

'Oh I come after you alright.' "Okay."

... "Really?"

"You better start running before I change-"

Goku took off in a flash.

"That's what I thought."

**-2 minutes later-**

Kakarot was running the way Goku went. His eyes slit like a cats' as the hunt is in action. 'You will be mine Goku.'

Goku is in an old tree house, waiting. 'Where are you~'

Kakarot catches a scent and lets out a low growl. "He's mine."

Another alpha human rabbit comes out of the dense grass.

"Says who? The bitch isn't even in season, why do you want him?"

In heat or not I laid my eyes on him and I will kill you if I have too."

The random alpha growls lowly. "We'll see. That bitch will be mine." He starts running towards where the omega was.

A loud crack come from the low part of the forest as Kakarot killed him.

Kakarot's eyes flashing red as he once again runs to find his bunny. Angry and in fear someone will take him away.

Goku's ears twitched to the sound. 'I wonder what happened...maybe I should go see?'

Kakarot then shows up. "Oh Goku~"

Goku's face heats up as he goes down more onto the floor, giggling quietly. "Not here~"

Kakarot chuckles and starts running to the tree before climbing it. "Oh really~?"

Goku giggles louder, his ear twitching as his tail wiggles. "Yep!"

Kakarot lands on the platform by a backwards handstand. "Seems I caught you, bunny."

Goku smirks and swipes Kakarot from under before jumping down from 25 feet up a tree before running again.

Kakarot stares in shock before his own smirk shows up and jumps down after him. "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HIDE, LOVE!"

Goku laughs out. "Oh you gotta play harder than that if you think like that, darling."

Kakarot smirks before disappearing and reappearing in front of him and tackles him down. "I win~"

Goku kisses him.

Kakarot pins his arms above his head while removing their clothes. "Mine."

"Always~"

**5 months later (since rabbits and humans have different pregnancy lengths)**

Goku was gently rocking two in his arms, two in the rocking crib, and Kakarot has one. "Didn't think I have these much kids."

Kakarot chuckles by how sheepish his mate sounded. "Just means you're the best breeder and others will want you."

"You won't let that happen though." He smirks at him.

"Damn right I won't. I'd kill all of them if have too."

Goku sighs. "Yeah then we'll go on the run again."

"Thought you love a good chase." Kakarot teases, softly purring.

"Shh no one is supposed to know." He giggles.

"Know what? I'm talking about the game." The smirking got more insane as Kakarot looks at him.

Goku winks at him.


End file.
